


Un être à part

by Kumikoneko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoneko/pseuds/Kumikoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peu importe au final ce que les autres pensent. Ce sont ses yeux et eux seuls qui perçoivent la vérité. Et c'est avec ce précieux don qu'il doit les protéger. Parce qu'ils sont sa famille, même s'il ne leur dit pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue part01 :

 

Nous sommes un jeudi après-midi, il est environ 16h30. Le soleil brille en cette chaude journée de printemps. Au loin, on entendait le rire des enfants résonner dans le parc du village.

Il aurait dû y être, lui aussi.

Après tout, il est parfaitement normal pour un enfant de son âge de s’amuser avec ses copains après l‘école.

D’aller manger une glace et de rire à des blagues pas forcément drôle. De jouer au ballon et de se moquer des filles qui pleurent au moindre bobo car on sait très bien, à cet âge là, que les garçons sont plus fort…

Oui, il aurait pu.

Mais, au lieu de ça, il était là, seul dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il pleurait, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents.

Il avait pourtant tenu bon, à l’école, devant ses camarades de classe et devant les professeurs.

Il avait gardé un sourire accroché à ses lèvres dans la rue et était rentré chez lui sans encombre. Il avait salué ses parents et raconté qu’en classe, il avait réussi à lire les grandes phrases sur le tableau et avait eu des bons points à sa dictée. Puis, il avait dit qu’il allait finir son dessin pour demain et qu’il avait prit son goûté en chemin et qu’il n’avait pas faim. Enfin, il était monté dans sa chambre et s’était couché sur son lit, son sourire disparaissant lentement et ses yeux se mouillant lentement.

Il avait un petit frère qu’il aimait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter et était plutôt content qu’il soit à la fête d’anniversaire d’un de ses camarades.

Il ne voulait pas qu’on le voit comme ça ! Personne.

Parce qu’un enfant de huit ans ne devait pas pleurer, ne pas être seul dans sa chambre. Il devait être dehors avec les autres.

Mais quels autres ? Ces enfants qui lui lancent des pierres dès que les professeurs ont le dos tourné ? Ceux qui le regardent comme si il était un monstre lorsqu’il se promène dans la rue ?

Quel crime a-t’il commit pour en arriver là ?

Mais, on le sait, non ? Les enfants sont toujours cruels entre eux.

-Mon ange, tu viens manger ?

L’enfant se relève vivement entendant la voix de sa mère derrière la porte. Il sèche rapidement ses larmes et jette un regard à son réveil. Dix-huit heures trente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il pleurait.

-J’arrive m’man.

Il saute hors de son lit et recompose rapidement son masque d’enfant joyeux avant de rejoindre la salle à manger.

A table, son petit frère le regarde en souriant et cela lui réchauffe le cœur.

Sa mère le serre gentiment dans ses bras. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais sent que son fils est triste.

Son père lui adresse un simple hochement de tête et tous se mirent à manger.

Ce petit rituel quotidien avait le don de lui remonter le moral et de lui donner le courage nécessaire jusqu’au lendemain.

 

-Eh, le monstre !

Il se retourne et n’a pas le temps de répondre qu’il se ramasse de la boue sur le visage, faisant rire la bande de garçons en demi-cercle autour de lui. Il hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour pour renter chez lui.

Il est désormais en vacances, encore quelques minutes et il serait débarrassé d’eux pour deux mois.

Mais ceux-ci en ont visiblement décidé autrement et bientôt, c’est un ballon qui vient lui heurter la tête.

Il a mal et voudrait pleurer mais ne veux pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Le ballon le heurte une deuxième fois dans le dos et instinctivement il se met à courir, déclenchant une course poursuite qui parait enfantine et peu grave pour les adultes qui les voient passer. Parce qu’il retient ses larmes.

Deux mois maintenant que les remarques blessantes se sont transformées en gestes et coups brutaux qu’il continue tant bien que mal à cacher à ses parents.

Après tout, si son jeans est troué, c’est qu’il a joué au foot avec ses copain, certainement pas parce ses camarades de classe l’ont poussé plusieurs fois par terre dans le parc près de l’école.

Il court depuis plusieurs minutes et commence à s’essouffler. Il a mal à la tête, le ballon ayant été shooté violemment par ses agresseurs. Au tournant d’une rue, il trouve enfin ce qu’il cherche et rentre dans le grand édifice, son père lui ayant dit qu’il y serait toujours en sécurité.

Il s’arrête en plein milieu de la grande pièce et jette un coup d’œil en arrière. Les autres ne l’ont pas suivit.

Il regarde alors autour de lui. Il se trouve de part et d’autres de plusieurs rangées de banc. Au bout de la pièce, un autel. L’endroit est désert.

Cette église, il n’y est jamais venu, c’est son père qui lui en a parlé. Lentement, il marche jusqu’à l’autel et s’agenouille, les mains jointes. La douleur à la tête est toujours présente mais il s’en fiche. Il a deux mots, une prière, une requête à dire à ce dieu qu’il aime et qui est censé l’aimer.

-Pitié, je voudrai…. Que quelqu’un me comprenne enfin.

Il regarde la croix du Christ et se laisse comme toujours submerger par son imagination.

Par ses images qu’il est le seul à voir.

Il n’entend pas les pas approcher, la voix du prêtre lui demander s’il va bien.

Ses oreilles sifflent, son cœur saigne.

Et sa tête continue de lui faire un mal de chien.

Il ferma les yeux et perd connaissance.

Et pourtant, il est certain d’entendre une réponse à ses prières.

Sois patient, ton tour viendra…

 

Lorsqu’il se réveille, il est dans sa chambre. Sa mère est assise sur son lit alors que son petit frère est couché contre lui. Son père n’est pas là, encore au travail sûrement.

-Mon ange, que c’est-il passé ?

Il sort une main hors de ses couvertures et tâte sa tête entourée d’un bandage.

Sa mère la lui reprend et la serre très fort contre son cœur.

Alors, il craque et se met à pleurer. Il redevient enfin un enfant de son âge. Un enfant apeuré.

-Dit maman, c’est vrai que je suis un monstre ? demanda l’enfant en sanglotant.

-Oh mon ange, bien sûr que non ! Qui t’a dit ça ?

-Ils disent que je suis un monstre, que je leur fais peur. Que mon regard leur fait peur. Sa voix perdait du volume.

-Mon ange, tu n’es pas un monstre, loin de là ! Tu es un véritable don de dieu, crois-moi ! Qui t’a dit ça ?

Mais il ne répond pas. Il ne veut et ne peut répondre, car avouer que tout le village est contre lui peinerait beaucoup trop ses parents. Alors il se tait, se disant qu’ainsi, les choses se tasseraient. Il se redresse et encercle ses genoux avec ses bras sous le regard inquiet de son frère puis, doucement, il se met à se balancer.

Sa mère se met à pleurer et son frère aussi

Quelque chose s’est brisé en lui. Il est différent, il ne sera jamais comme eux…. Et cela le peine plus qu’autre chose. L’enfant de huit ans qu’il est s’enferme dans son mutisme, refusant de voir ce monde qui lui fait de plus en plus peur et de nouveau, laisse son imaginaire reprendre le dessus, créant un monde ou il serait en sécurité.

Apaisé par la douceur qui l’entoure, il ferme les yeux et entame un véritable voyage dans son esprit.

Puis les rouvre et fixe le mur devant lui, comme s’il était le seul à voir ce qu’il dissimulait vraiment. Encré dans son nouveau monde, il décida d’attendre que son vœu se réalise. Que quelqu’un arrive enfin à le comprendre.

Alors enfin, il parlera. Mais, en attendant, il se taisait. Car la réalité faisait bien trop mal.

Et il continuera de se taire pendant encore longtemps….


	2. Intro 2

Prologue part02 :

 

-JongWoon ! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard ! Cria sa mère en bas de l’escalier.

-On arrive m’man ! Cria JongJin, le plus jeune des deux fils.

Il tourna son regard vers son aîné et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu es prêt ?

Celui-ci hocha rapidement la tête et descendit en courant les escaliers suivit de son frère.

-Allez ! Soyez sage et ne faites pas de bêtises le premier jour de la rentrée

Cela faisait huit ans maintenant qu’il ne parlait plus et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ! Il rentrait au lycée et savait d’avance comment cette journée allait se passer. Comme toujours, les gens le regarderait et le dévisagerait, ce demandant ce qu’un garçon aussi étrange venait faire dans leur école. Il en avait l’habitude. Il savait, le médecin lui avait dit, qu’il était autiste, donc bizarre. Il ne parlait pas, était toujours dans son monde, avait plusieurs tocs qu’il s’efforçait de cacher pour ne pas que le gens prennent peur et, surtout, il avait ce regard qui mettait invariablement les gens mal à l’aise, leur donnant l’impression d’être sondé jusqu’au plus profond de leur âme. C’est ce don, qu’il avait depuis l’enfance, cette étrangeté qui faisait peur aux autres enfants et qui les rendaient agressifs. Il le savait, à présent et s’était résolu à rester seul avec sa famille, ainsi, plus personne ne serait blessé.

-Woonie, tu t’actives ?

Il secoua la tête, chassant ainsi de mauvais souvenirs et rejoignit son frère qui l’attendait à l’entrée du collège.

-C’est ici que l’on se quitte ! J’espère que ça ira pour toi, hein. En tout cas, si tu as un souci, n’oublie pas ! Super Petit Frère est là ! dit JongJin en se tapant la poitrine avec son point.

Le plus vieux esquissa un rictus moqueur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d’un geste tendre.

Puis il reprit sa route, lentement, faisant attention à ne pas louper l’entrée de son école en se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour sa famille et malgré son léger…handicap, il voulait être le plus autonome possible.

Peu après son accident, ils avaient quitté Mokpo pour la ville de Cheonan. Ici, personne ne le frappait, on se contentait juste de l’éviter.

Il franchit l’entrée du lycée en soupirant et se redressa, prêt à affronter cette journée qu’il imaginait déjà banal. Il était décidément mieux dans son petit monde.

Il se trompait.

La première surprise arriva dès la première pose. Il y avait beaucoup d’étudiants qu’il ne connaissait pas. Non pas qu’il voulait les connaître, loin de là mais il n’eut pas vraiment le choix lorsqu’un jeune homme qu’il ne connaissait pas s’installa sur la chaise devant lui.

-Bonjour, je m’appelle Shin KyuMin, j’ai seize ans et je veux devenir chanteur et toi.

Dans ce genre de situation, il ne répondait pas et continuait de fixer le paysage. D’habitude, cela suffisait à faire renoncer les gens. D’habitude. Là non.

KyuMin lui secoua le bras tellement fort que sa tête qui reposait dans sa main manqua de claquer sur son banc.

-Tu m’as entendu ? En demandant ça, il secouait rapidement sa main devant ses yeux.

-Laisse tomber, KyuMin, ce mec ne te répondra pas.

Le susnommé tourna sa tête en direction des autres élèves de sa classe et virent que tous le regardait alors que JongWoon retournait à sa contemplation du paysage.

-Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, de réputation. Apparemment, il est un peu… anormal. Et il ne parle pas, je crois qu’il est muet ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ah….

KyuMin reporta son attention sur le jeune homme avant de soupirer et de retourner à sa place.

 

La deuxième surprise se passa à midi, lorsque ce même KyuMin lui reprit le bras et l’entraina rapidement vers le toit. JongWoon se laissa faire, prit au dépourvu.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en haut, il garda son regard rivé au sol alors que l’autre lui souriait gentiment.

-On va manger ici, d’accord ? Il fait pas froid et j’aimerai éviter le bruit infernal du réfectoire.

La dessus, il s’installa contre le grillage de sécurité et commença à déballer son repas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, JongWoon décida de faire de même.

Ce garçon l’intriguait vraiment. Il semblait avoir une telle joie de vivre qu’il se demandait pour quoi il voulait absolument manger avec lui.

Celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées car il répondit sans le regarder.

-D’abord, tu ne m’as toujours pas donné ton nom ensuite ben… tu vas pas manger tout seul, si ?

Puis d’une main douce il lui prit le menton et lui tourna doucement la tête. JongWoon garda obstinément les yeux baissé.

-Je suis si moche que ça ? S’exclama son vis-à-vis en éclatant de rire ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever les yeux.

Non, il n’était pas laid du tout. Il avait des cheveux châtains un peu frisé et des yeux noirs cerclé d’un léger trait de khôl ainsi qu’un adorable sourire.

Il secoua la tête négativement et, sans qu’il ne puisse la retenir, sa main partit toute seule se poser sur la joue du jeune homme. Puis, tel un aveugle, il laissa ses doigts imprimer le contour de son visage.

KyuMin le laissa faire en souriant, essayant d’accrocher le regard de son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci semblait être dans un autre monde, inaccessible aux gens comme lui. Cela dura plusieurs minutes puis la vie revint dans les yeux de JongWoon et celui-ci retira vivement sa main en détournant la tête.

-Alors, Je suis moche ?

De nouveau il secoua la tête faisant rire le jeune homme

-Ah ben je préfère ça ! Tu sais, je veux vraiment devenir chanteur alors ça le ferait pas si j’étais moche, hein !

Et, alors qu’il acquiesça Ils recommencèrent à manger et le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le calme.

JongWoon ne cessa de penser à KyuMin tout le restant de l’après-midi. Lorsqu’il avait touché son visage et avait plongé son regard dans le sien, il avait ressenti une immense vague de chaleur protectrice, une grande dose de bonté et de générosité ainsi qu’une confiance totale en lui et cela le déboussolait énormément. Depuis l’accident, il n’avait cessé de prier pour avoir ne serai-ce qu’une personne qui le comprenne et qui l’accepte tel qu’il était mais ne l’avait pas encore trouvée. Et si c’était lui ? Ce garçon, il pouvait lu faire confiance, il le savait. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il décida de faire le premier pas.

Et c’est ainsi qu’arriva la dernière surprise de la journée, lorsqu’à la fin des cours, KyuMin le prit par la main et le traîna vers la sortie sous les yeux ébahi des autres élèves.

-Voilà, on se dit à demain ? Je t’attendrais ici, à l’entrée, d’accord ?

Et alors qu’il hocha la tête et que l’autre se détourna en lui faisant signe, il inspira profondément…

-Kim JongWoon

…Et resta choqué pendant quelques instants.

Cette voix qu’il n’avait plus entendue depuis huit longues années, cette voix qui avait murmuré son prénom…

…c’était la sienne.

KyuMin se retourna vivement, l’étonnement se lisant sur son visage et revint lentement sur ses pas.

-Qu’as-tu dis ?

-Je…m’appelle…Kim JongWoon.

Lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, il ne pu expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il pleurait, son mutisme reprenant le dessus mais surtout, leur expliquer que c’était des larmes de joies.

 

Finalement, trois ans, c’est relativement court. KyuMin continuait de sourire et de faire vivre son ami. Il suivait désormais des cours de chant et JongWoon allait souvent l’écouter.

Celui-ci avait de nouveau apprit à parler, faisant connaissance avec sa nouvelle voix de jeune homme et celle de l’enfant dont il se souvenait.

Mais rien ne changeait au-delà. Les gens ont toujours peur de ce qui est différent et beaucoup avait rejeté le châtain parce qu’il c’était lié d’amitié avec le mec anormal qui faisait peur à tout le monde.

Et pourtant, KyuMin ne regrettait rien. Il adorait le regard de son protégé et aimait plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il y découvrait un monde magnifique qui le faisait rêver. Alors lorsqu’on s’en prenait à JongWoon, il lui murmurait quelques mots à l’oreille et lui faisait un énorme câlin.

Et JongWoon adorait ça. Il pouvait aussi laisser ses mains explorer ce visage qu’il connaissant si bien sans que ça ne lui paraisse bizarre et, étrangement, ça le rassurait.

Aussi, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, au terme de sa dernière année, KyuMin ne vint plus en cours.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et alla chez les parents de son ami.

Il comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé lorsque sa maman se mit à pleurer. Elle lui apprit alors que KyuMin avait une grave maladie et que son état s’était soudainement aggravé. Qu’elle partait pour l’hôpital et qu’il pouvait aller avec si il voulait lui dire au revoir.

Lorsqu’il rentra dans la chambre blanche, KyuMin esquissa un sourire fatigué. Son ami à la joie de vivre avait disparu. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Juste un simple câlin qui faisait passer tout l’amour qu’ils se portaient. Il ne demanda rien. Il n’avait pas besoin d’explications, en un regard, il avait comprit pourquoi son ami ne lui avait rien dit. Il prolongea l’étreinte.

-Tu me manqueras, Shin KyuMin

-J’espère bien !

Puis d’une voix sérieuse, il ajouta.

-Tu sais je l’ai toujours su mais ce n’est pas moi que tu attends. Ce n’est pas moi qui dois te comprendre et t’accepter. Je n’étais là que parce que tu avais besoin d’une raison d’avancer. Moi aussi, je vois et ressens des choses qui sont inaccessible aux autres. C’est un don, un privilège. T’aider à l’accepter, c’étais mon rôle ici car, lorsque tu trouveras la personne que tu cherches depuis si longtemps, ce sera à ton tour de la protéger.

-Je… ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-c’est normal, ça viendra plus tard. Tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je vais mourir ici mais je voudrais pouvoir vivre dans ton monde.

JongWoon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et acquiesça doucement.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans ses pensées comme il savait si bien le faire et KyuMin fit de même.

-Merci.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que JongWoon ne relâche son ami et lui baisse doucement les paupières

-Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, le soleil s’était couché depuis longtemps. Il souriait doucement, une main sur le cœur, où il sentait pulser l’âme de son ami. Il était en lui, avec lui.

L’autre main serrait le billet de train qui était dans sa poche.

Il savait ce qu’il devait faire désormais.

Alors il se planta devant ses parents et son frère avec toute la certitude qui l’animait. Pourtant, il y a quelques jours, il n’y aurait même jamais envisagé.

C’était le rêve de KyuMin, pas le sien. Et pourtant, il était de son choix.

-Papa, maman, JongJin. Je veux devenir chanteur.


End file.
